Needles in HayStacks
by ColorMeSkittles
Summary: Kagome is the new kid on the block and is assigned under the special detectives force of one Sesshomaru Taisho. Kagome only wants to protect the innocent and put the bad in jail but things are never that straightforward. Now on top of dealing with your everyday criminal Kagome becomes the interest of a multiplayer game between crime bosses and the people who bring them down
1. Case 1: Opened

So new story…I know I should get back to work on **A Cricket Story** but I accidentally deleted the rest of the chapters that I did have written, this is of course all thanks to my nook! But I still love it.

On a side note… This story will be episodic. So the first chapter is like episode 1. Case Opened. Next chapter will be episode two and on and on. It will flow like that so just hang with me. Thanks guys! ^_^

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

Case 1: Opened

More papers were plopped onto an already overflowing desk. Towers of white stood sentient and glared back at the petite woman sitting in a rolling chair, knees beneath the desk. She was new to the job and had been assigned her first task, paperwork.

The woman tucked strands of ebony hair behind each ear before setting to work. The first sets of papers were back work, small loose ends that had yet to be tied. She could've filled those papers out eyes closed and in five minutes, which she did, but the fact that the paper work was simple enough to have been filled out at the time of entry spoke volumes of her new department.

The first word that came to mind was lazy but maybe they had some matters more pressing at the time but given that the papers were dated 2 years earlier she couldn't be quite sure. As she mused through different excuses and paper stacks so engrossed in her task she failed to notice the tower closest to the corner leaning. The papers fell in a flurry of white garnering the new employee looks from her fellow co-workers. She muttered a silent curse to herself then bent down to the ground to pick up the papers.

"Ms. Higurashi." A baritone voice acknowledged. "I thought paperwork would have been the easiest of tasks on your first day. Perhaps I made a miscalculation."

Kagome looked up at the owner of the voice and blanched. It was her new department head. Sesshomaru.

"It is quite easy sir. I am about finished save for this pile," Kagome raised the stack of papers she had picked up so far. "I should be done in another ten minutes." She smiled disarmingly as she went back to picking up the few papers left.

The captain, Sesshomaru regarded his newest employee silently.

-Cheese ^_^-

{Somewhere within the City}

"You two idiots ready?" A brash voice barked at the two males who were currently laid out on a yellowing couch and reclining chair. One male had grey hair with a patch of black within the middle of it while the other had a shaven head with a spiked white Mohawk.

Both men jumped at the loud voice and struggled to a standing position both coming to attention at their leader's voice.

"Yes, Captain!" they both shouted at the same time hands coming to their foreheads in a mick salute.

"Idiots." Their leader Koga said as he slapped them on the back of their heads. "This is going to be pretty risky but it's the only way we'll get _it _before the mutt does. I want you to follow my lead and when I give the signal I want you to make distraction. You two think you can do that?" A black eyebrow arched in question before his two friends/ accomplices nodded in agreement.

"Good. We leave at five and the Museum closes at six, be ready." With that the man known as Koga left the room. The other two men stood still for a couple of minutes before the one with the spiked Mohawk asked the other a question.

"Hey Ginta?" the one with a black patch in his otherwise grey hair looked at his friend. "

"What Hakkaku?" he asked. The one named Hakkaku swallowed as he stuttered out his question. "Uh…Um What's the signal?"

For another minute neither said anything, both bearing looks of bewilderment before screaming and running around the room and colliding more than once.

What is the signal indeed.

**AN: I was going for 1,000 but well…..**

**And not so much action in this chapter but I promise you the next chapter is fun for all except for maybe Kagome ;) **

**Preview of next chapter **

_"Put your hands up… and kneel to the ground." The man before her had tanned skin and black hair pulled back into a high ponytail. He smiled at Kagome, a smile that didn't reach his blue eyes. _

_"Please don't make this harder than it has to be!" Kagome raised the stun gun aiming for the man's lower abdomen._

_"And what can you do with that?" The man asked his eyes narrowing at the small woman in front of him. _

**Hope you enjoyed and I will be back!**

**Mwahahahaha….Seriously I will be back ^_^**


	2. Case 2: The New Girl

Chapter 2

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

Case 2: The New Girl

"So you're the new flunky. I mean secretary." A deep voice but not as deep as the captains joked. Kagome startled looked up into indigo colored eyes that crinkled at the corners. They were on a rather handsome face, Kagome surmised.

The fair skinned man had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his skull and he had a kind joking smile on his face. He was the first person other than Captain Sesshomaru to come and speak with her. Earlier when she had first arrived most of the other employees had looked at her like it was the first time they had seen a woman in such a place. As far as she had seen she was the only thing walking around in a skirt but she figured it would change by 9:15 or 9:30 give or take. She had gotten there pretty early.

"Yes I'm the new secretary." Kagome beamed back as she shuffled some more papers onto her desk. It seemed that every few minutes a new horde of papers was waiting for her but if she could do anything it was paperwork.

"Don't worry you'll soon be in field. We actually need all the help we can get but old Sesshomaru is picky about who he lets work here. You're actually pretty lucky you got in. As you can see.." The man gestured around the semi large office space. "There aren't that many women working here. I think since you're here that brings the total number of women to about…" he lifted up his thumb and pointer finger one at a time and aimed them at Kagome in the form of a gun. He pulled it up like he had shot a bullet at Kagome. "Two." He finished.

Kagome blanched. "Two?" she questioned. There had to be more than two females in the detective unit. She was hoping against hope that it was not a sexist thing.

"Yes-sir-ree."

Kagome was quiet as she took in the news. _Only two females and I'm one of them. _She flipped the information over in her head before realizing that her fellow employee was staring at her. She laughed awkwardly before apologizing. "Haha…Sorry." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Ohh..My name is Kagome." She jumped up as she held out a small hand. The man smiled and held out his hand placing it in hers and giving her a firm shake.

"I'm the chiefs second in command but you can call me Miroku." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Miroku then. If you don't mind me asking where is the other female employee?" Kagome craned her neck looking all around the room. She was met with casual glances and outright stares but she looked back at Miroku when she saw nothing at all familiar that called to being female.

"Ohh…Sango is her name. She's a field worker. You should meet her soon enough. Right now though I would say she is out handling a case. You'll be out there with her soon enough when you prove yourself to Sesshomaru." Miroku eyed Kagome out of the corner of his eye as she pouted.

"Prove myself?" she finally questioned. Miroku laughed good-naturedly before responding to her inquiring gaze.

"It took Sango awhile to get out on the field. She had to prove she was able to handle any situation, any crime, any criminal. On her first time out she was only given a stun gun and Sesshomaru himself was her partner but she passed with flying colors. You should be able to do the same, right?" Kagome only nodded as she looked back down at the remaining paperwork.

"I should probably finish this."Miroku only nodded and gave a sly grin as he walked away purposely. Kagome mulled all that Miroku had said over in her mind before dismissing it for the time being and immersing herself in the white hot pressed papers. It would be a long day.

**AN: Bet we know where this is going : ) **

**I made an executive decision and decided to break this chapter up! **


	3. Case 3: Anything You Can Do

Chapter 3

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

Case 3: Anything You Can Do

As Kagome signed off on the final paper in front of her and put it on the top of her finished paper stack the captain himself appeared gracefully in front of her. She stood as he eyed her with a cold calculating gaze.

"Captain." She bowed in greeting. It was now along the lines of 2:00 p.m. and Kagome had yet to go to lunch. When she immersed herself in work she always lost track of time and it was no surprise to her when her stomach grumbled in loud protests. She cringed at the noise as Sesshomaru towered over her silently, but he only hnned before saying anything that Kagome could discern.

"Come along Higurashi and be quick." He said it in a monotone and walked away in a long stride. Kagome fumbled with her black heels as she tried to quickly sling them on. When they were on she bolted out of her seat and straight after her captain.

As she passed by her fellow employees she felt heated stares and some wary glances on her person but she ignored them as best as she could. When she finally stepped out of the judgmental office she breathed a sigh of relief before walking over to the captain who was surrounded by four other officers, one whom she picked out to be Miroku. She walked over and quietly inserted herself into the loose amoeba shape right beside the man second in command.

"What are those?" Miroku whispered as he tried to suppress a laugh. Kagome's cheeks flushed at the question. She hadn't expected to go out in the field so quickly and besides she had left her real work shoes back at home on the floor in front of her bed. It was her first day for Pete's sake. She didn't say anything though as Sesshomaru briefly glanced at her heel clad feet and began walking away giving orders as he went.

"Miroku, take Higurashi and take a stroll around the park. We're looking for this man and there was a tip that he has been hanging around the park for the last week or so. Keep your ears and eyes open. The rest of you are with me." Sesshomaru handed the slip of paper with a color printed picture on it to Miroku and quickly bounded off three others following in his wake. They slipped out of the building in a sequenced step pattern, Sesshomaru of course leading the pack.

Miroku only shook his head and turned to face Kagome. "Will you be ok in those?" he questioned as he pointed at her feet.

"I assure you I can run in heels." Kagome steeled herself, she would prove she could do this job, whether it is in heels or not, just because she was a woman didn't mean a thing. She would show Miroku she had the proverbial _'balls'_ to take on one of what she considered riskier jobs out there. Miroku opened his mouth to say something but Kagome cut him off knowing what his next question would be. She was no stranger to the 'Man is stronger than a woman' ideology.

"And yes. I can keep up." Miroku only smiled as he clapped a warm hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"That's fine and all but I was going to say we should get going." Kagome gave a small smile as she nodded and followed Miroku who led the way out of the buildings front door and into the blinding sun.


	4. Case 4: True Colors

Sorry For the late update!

Sheila was being a Bitch!

(BTW) Sheila's the name of my computer :)

On with the story...

Chapter 4

**I don't own Inuyasha**!

Case 4: True Colors!

"Hey Miroku, how long would you say we've been out here?" Kagome and Miroku were sitting on a park bench in a shaded portion of the walking trail. Kagome had her heels off, arms folded across her torso and legs crossed at the knees, and every few minutes or so her stomach would growl. Had it been the captain she was with he probably would have given her a cold look but since it was Miroku he didn't seem to particularly care or it was probably just the heat.

Kagome took her black suit jacket off and folded it over the park bench as she waited for his answer.

Miroku was more relaxed with his head and arms lolling over the back of the bench, He slyly watched Kagome as she took off her jacket before he checked his watch nonchalant and replied in a monotone voice.

"Only about….2 hours and 30 minutes give or take that 30." Kagome looked at him mortified before schooling her features into a Sesshomaru-esque face.

"That long, huh." Kagome allowed her head to roll back over the back of the bench in as much of the same manner as Miroku. "Just for information sake…how long do we have to stay here?" Kagome looked at Miroku waiting for the answer.

Miroku screwed up his face as if in deep thought before sitting up in a proper position. He quickly turned to Kagome and beckoned her closer.

"Kagome,…"

The woman scooted over until he told her she was close enough. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began to tell her something.

"Kagome, there is something you must know about the squad that is ran under Sesshomaru or the Captain as you say. We never ever ask how long. We just do. No questions asked. We never ask why. We listen to…."

"You.., You,….., YOU PERVERT!"

SMACK.

Kagome jumped up and backhanded the perverted officer. She knew there was something crawling on her back but she summed it up to being a bug. Secret was she was scared of bugs, not the small ones but the big ones and the bug that had been crawling up her back felt big. But it had only been Miroku and his hand.

"I'm going to get some chicken on a stick,….don't follow me." The woman growled and walked away.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I can't control it!" Miroku yelled after her.

"Curse you rotten hand." There was a smirk on his face as he watched his for the moment _partner_ walk away, back rigid in anger.


	5. Case 5: Stop that Thief

Chapter 5

Thank you to awesome Reviewer CeladonEyes -This person is awesome!

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

Case 5: Stop That Thief

"Shit!" Kouga exclaimed as he jumped over a hedge and into the street heedless of the cars on the roads. The porker of a policeman was still after him. He looked behind him just in time to see the 'big guy' collide with a white minivan. Koga smirked it seemed as if he was home free.

"STOP THAT THIEF!"

"The hell!" Koga had surmised that the man wasn't even fit to run a mile especially not 16 blocks without even slowing down and he had just been hit by a car on top of all that. _How the hell is he still running? _Kouga blustered.

He ran into a large park zigzagging in and out of the trees trying to lose the policeman who was still shouting to 'stop that man', undoubtedly he was talking about himself.

Kouga breezed past a business clad couple who were walking silently along a tree lined path. He could still hear the policeman yelling but it was further off now. He slowed a fraction as he briskly walked deeper into the park. He silently cursed as he thought about how he would punish Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Those idiots." He growled. It wasn't even near time to go to the museum but the idiots got it in their head to do something flashy and he had to be the one to bail them out.

"They're dead." He promised as he slipped into a shaded area of the park to wait out the tubby policeman just in case.


End file.
